A hunter encounters numerous problems in the pursuit of his game. One of these problems is the necessity of keeping a steady aim on the target until a clear shot is available. Oftentimes, the hunter must keep his aim on the target for a prolonged period of time. When a shooter is aiming a firearm or crossbow, they typically concentrate on centering and holding the firearm or crossbow sights on the target. The slightest wavering of the firearm or crossbow while it is being aimed and fired will have an adverse effect on the performance and outcome of the shot. Perfectly aligning the firearm or crossbow sight and maintaining this position is crucial to achieving the desired accuracy. The consequence of any movement during the aiming and firing procedure will result in a deficiency in the projectile's accuracy.
There have been several inventions designed to address and achieve better projectile accuracy. In every case of prior art, the attempts to resolve or at least minimize firearm or crossbow movement at the time of aiming and firing addresses the stabilizing or steadying of the front portion, that being the fore end, or barrel end of the firearm or crossbow stock. However, the prior art attempts to minimize the wavering and movement of a firearm or crossbow by either focusing exclusively on supporting and stabilizing the shooters arm while attempting to support and minimize the firearm or crossbow's instability, wavering and movement.
Thus, a stabilizing shooting rest that focuses on maintaining stability of the shooter's arm while also providing enhanced contact with the shooter's along with versatility in shooting in any direction would be well received in the art.